A combined clinical and laboratory program in ovarian cancer has demonstrated significant survival following multitarget therapy 68% and 43% (NED) at 4 years. Colloidal P-32 used in these treatments has been shown in the laboratory to not achieve the expected or desired dose of radiation. Antiserum (anti-ovarian cancer) administered intraperitoneally in seventeen patients has been shown to be without significant toxicity. Laboratory studies indicate macrophage activity as being important in vitro as well as previously in a model system in vivo in causing the tumoricidal effectiveness of antibody alone. Further investigations will hopefully clarify this further. Investigations of drug resistance will hopefully clarify this further. Investigation of drug resistance will further elucidate drug maintenance schedules and guide programs in the treatment of advanced stages of ovarian cancer. The present studies examine the radiobiology, immunobiology, and pharmacology of ovarian cancer while expanding the clinical base in disciplined randomized prospective studies.